


Wild Night

by cockles_take_the_wheel



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:38:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cockles_take_the_wheel/pseuds/cockles_take_the_wheel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JIBCon Rome May 2013 (NSFW) "All good things begin with a blackout"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Night

"Fuck me." Misha practically begged Jensen. His hands were shaking, and his lips were trembling. Jensen smelled like whiskey and smoke from the bar.

He couldn’t even remember how they ended up in his room (he was pretty sure it was his room), but they were alone and he was so drunk he had to keep his head on the pillow or else he might black out.

Jensen was leaning over him, shirtless, pants-less, already working Misha’s boxers off.

There was slackness to his face, in the dark, that Misha was sure meant something. But, Christ, almighty, he was so fucking drunk. He hadn’t been this drunk in long time. And Jensen appeared to be drunk too. But not so much that he couldn’t get it up, unlike Misha who could feel the arousal in him spiral down and ache, but he remain flaccid even as Jensen buried his face in his crotch.

"M’sorry." Misha slurred.

"Fuck it." Jensen mumbled against his the skin of his thigh. And then he was dragging his lips over Misha’s skin, wet and hot the ghosted cool under Jensen’s breath.

Misha wanted to explain that he was drunk or apologize again, but all that came out was a series of keening, moaning noises as Jensen’s fingers reached for Misha’s asshole.

His hands were slick, and warm. His expression was almost a grimace as he spread lube over Misha’s crack, pulling it up to swirl around his balls and soft cock.

"Fuuuuck." he ground out, fucking pissed that he was too drunk to really enjoy this. But Jensen didn’t even seem to notice. He kept his eyes down, as his hands worked the lube over his own cock, the head of it brushing against Misha’s ass as he did so.

And fuck, that was hot. Jensen lubing up, Jensen jerking his cock a few time in preparation, the way he looked  _dangerous_ when he finally did look up sent chills down Misha’s spine. “Do it.”

Jensen slurred a “Oh, yeah.” a second before he raised up on his knees and leaned into Misha.

Misha could feel him working open his ass. The painfully slow progression of Jensen’s cock into him. And fuck, he’d wanted this for so long, he wasn’t even sure how they’d gotten here, but fuck. It didn’t even matter.

Jensen drew in a breath between clenched teeth as he finally drove far enough in to reach Misha’s prostate. But even that couldn’t get Misha’s dick hard, he was just too fucking drunk. But he didn’t care. He still wanted this. He wanted Jensen to want this, to want him, to fuck him and fucking  _like_ it.

And once Jensen was in, he didn’t hesitate. He rocked his hips and pushed up on either side of Misha’s head, towering over him, fucking him hard and fast.

"Oh fuck. Shit, fucking Christ." Jensen kept a constant string of curses flowing as he drove in and pulled out in an even rhythm. And god damn, he was like a fucking porn star. Misha had never heard anyone talk so  _much_  while they were fucking. He just kept saying ‘yes’ and ‘oh yeah’ and ‘god’ (which Misha found fucking adorable) and ‘fuck’ (which Misha found fucking hot as fuck).

And Jensen didn’t even seem to notice when Misha’s cock started to grow and swell. All the talking and the fucking, and the way Jensen smelled, and when he leaned down to make out with Misha while he was fucking him seemed to be curing him of his drunkenness.

And finally, when Jensen started to just fucking ramming his hips in ever-harder, erratic movements, Misha reached between them to jerk himself off.

The loud slapping of slick flesh, and grunts and groans, the way Jensen said ‘fuck’, god it was more than enough to get Misha to the edge. But he held himself back, he wanted to do it at the same time. He wanted to cum when Jensen did, together.

He didn’t have to wait more than a few more seconds. Because Jensen opened his eyes, and looked down at Misha jerking himself off, muttered an ‘Are you fucking kidding me?’ as his whole body twitched violently while he came.

And Misha, who was ready, gave his dick two more pulls before his toes curled and his eyes were pulled shut and he saw stars.

—

Misha woke up while it was still dark out. His head was fucking pounding and he was sweating balls. It took him a few minutes to realize he wasn’t alone in bed.

"Shit." He cursed quietly. It was so like him to get shitfaced and fuck a random bar fly. It wasn’t the first time at a con he’d slept with someone he didn’t remember, but every time he did, he hated himself just a little bit more.

"Go back to sleep." A man’s voice grumbled and pulled him back against his chest.

And ‘HOLY SHIT’ was the only thing his hungover, sleep-addled brain could comprehend, because he  _knew_  that voice. That was fucking Jensen’s voice.

And judging from how naked he was, and how much his ass was sore, he was pretty fucking sure Jensen had fucked him last night.

Unable to deal with that at the moment, Misha pulled himself out of bed, desperately trying to pretend that Jensen’s mumbled dissent didn’t make him think twice about leaving.

But Misha knew better. He needed to be up, and vomit, and drink a pot of tea, and maybe eat a piece of pie. He wasn’t even sure what time it was, but with the time difference, and the complete blank he was drawing from last night, he wasn’t surprised.

He managed to find his jeans, skipped his underwear, and grab a dirty shirt from yesterday from his open bag. He didn’t even bother with shoes and headed downstairs to the 24-hour cafe in the hotel.

**Author's Note:**

> image source: [[X](https://twitter.com/sebroche/status/333870337269846016)] & drunk quote: [[X](http://strangepicturesofmishacollins.tumblr.com/post/53251639308)]


End file.
